


“Tell me I’m wrong-”

by bangtanxtogether



Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Huening Kai is a Brat, Light-Hearted, M/M, Petty Argument, Plushies, Taehyun has no time for your mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Taehyun and Kai get into an argument over practically nothing and their hyungs come to the rescue.Light Hearted Comedy





	“Tell me I’m wrong-”

**Author's Note:**

> I am HORRIBLE at staying loyal to a fic, I bounce around too much.
> 
> Well, welcome to my TXT Drabbles Series, I hope you enjoy✨

“Tell me I’m wrong, I dare you Huening Kai, look me in my eyes and tell me.” Taehyun scoffed as they walked up the stairs to the dorm from school.

They had argued about seemingly nothing, which Taehyun usually didn’t tolerate but Huening Kai was immature enough to continue to challenge him although he was only a few months younger.

“You’re wrong.” Kai heaved, looking Taehyun straight in the eyes, out of breath from walking up the stairs and arguing at the same time. Kai smirked as he looked down and saw the elder clench his fists.

Taehyun is was the second youngest and the shortest in the group but nobody dared argue with him, especially on a topic Taehyun was specifically good at.

Taehyun took a deep breath and opened the door, he wasn’t going to let Huening Kai of all people get under his skin.

“The fact that you didn’t respond proves that you think I’m right.” Kai pressed, quirking a cocky brow as he took off his shoes and bag. He saw Taehyun’s shoulders rise and fall with another deep breath.

“I’m not responding immediately because unlike you I think before I speak.” The elder snapped as he quickly turned around.

“You have to admit it was a good point.”

“It was formidable.”

“If you guys want an after school snack you better hurry! Yeonjun-hyung is trying to eat your share!” Soobin called from the kitchen.

“We’ll put a pin in this.” Taehyun sighed as he walked to the kitchen, Kai close behind, thanking his hyung for making him a snack before practice.

“He’s tense.” Beomgyu whispered to Kai who nodded as he shoved down his ramen.

“How was school?” Yeonjun asked as he put his phone down and looked at the two maknaes.

“Good, I got another A in chemistry but I got a B on my history test and I’m kinda upset about that.” Kai mumbled through a mouthful of ramen.

“Hyuka! I told you if you needed extra help on your history I can help.” Soobin scolded and Kai sighed before standing up and cleaning up after himself.

“I thought I had it but turns out I should’ve studied a bit more before bed instead of playing games.”

“You should know better.” Yeonjun responded and Kai ran his fingers through his hair before turning to look at his hyungs.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you and I’ll do better next time, I promise.” Kai smiled and Soobin fluffed his hair.

“I believe you but please put action behind your words.”

“I got an A in chemistry and on the history test.” Taehyun interjected smugly before cleaning his own mess.

“Good job Hyunnie, we expect nothing less from you.” Yeonjun smiled as the group walked to the door. Taehyun looked at Kai to make sure the younger caught the praise he had earned and he did. Kai rolled his eyes as they left the dorm.

———

“Huening Kai! I know I’m right! Don’t even try to tell me otherwise!” Taehyun yelled as they walked down the hallway during their break.

“Losing your cool Hyung? I thought you said this conversation doesn’t matter.” Kai smirked and Taehyun reeled it back in.

“It doesn’t.”

“Mhm.” Kai said smugly as they walked back into the practice room.

“Are you two okay?” Beomgyu asked, finally speaking up. The energy of the group had been off since the two maknaes had come home from school and Beomgyu felt it, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yeah? Why?” Kai asked as they got back in position and Beomgyu looked over at Taehyun to gauge his reaction. His face twisted for a moment before it went back to being blank.

“Because something feels off.” Beomgyu shrugged and Soobin nodded.

“A-Are you two arguing? Because if you are you have three hyungs who are ready to offer their assistance.” Soobin smiled and Taehyun looked over at Kai who shrugged.

“I told Taehyunnie-hyung that there will never be a shortage of supplies for plushies on the planet and he said that one day the earth will run out of natural resources for cotton and wool which most plushies are made of. Then I told him that a plushie can be made from anything and he’s trying to prove to me that they can’t.” Kai explained and Yeonjun looked the two maknaes.

“Okay one, Kai I didn’t know you dumb enough to argue with Taehyun. Two, Taehyun I didn’t know you were dumb enough to argue with Kai.” Yeonjun scoffed and Soobin punched him.

“I’m not getting involved.” Beomgyu shrugged before backing away.

“This is a sensitive topic so I’m gonna let you disarm this bomb.” Yeonjun laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Soobin sighed.

“Um, well…” The leader started, two young pairs of eyes awaiting his answer.

He had to make sure Taehyun was right without crushing Kai’s dreams.

“Technically a plushie is anything that’s plush which is typically wool or cotton.”

Taehyun nodded.

“But, we WILL eventually run out of those things so I’m sure the human race will find other things to make plushies from that are still plush.”

Kai nodded too and Soobin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“So were both right.” Kai shrugged and Taehyun sighed.

“I guess so, at least I’m not wrong.” Taehyun admitted.

“You’re not wrong Hyung.” Kai smirked and Taehyun rolled his eyes before Soobin started the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean👌🏽


End file.
